Merlin's love
by robell97
Summary: What if morgana did not become fully evil what if a certain warlock falls in love. A small bit of AU.
1. the poisoning

Morgana here drink this said Merlin.

No thank you I'm not very thirsty Morgana said.

Morgana if we get out of here we might not have time to stop and drink he said.

If we get out of here Morgana said getting annoyed slightly.

Please he said looking hurt for some reason.

Fine Morgana said as she took the bottle and drank it.

Next thing she knew she was falling to the ground and blacking out.

XXXX

Merlin felt like dying he just poisoned one of his best friends. Just then Morgause came in and knelt down next to her.

What did you do to her she screamed.

I poisoned her Merlin said almost crying.

What poison did you use I can still save her.

First stop the knights said Merlin.

Never she yelled.

Then she will die.

**akrea donde cresues almirue she chanted**

_now what did you use she yelled at Merlin._

_Hemlock he said and with that she vanished with Morgana._

* * *

I **know it's short I'll try to make the next one longer please review** :)


	2. mysteries

**acre donde ecra esues** M_orgaus whispered_

_Sister Morgana said slowly opening her eyes._

_Yes Morgana I am here she said ._

_Wha—what happened Morgan asked looking con-fused _

_Merlin poisoned you and I brought you back here._

_No Merlin would not hurt me Morgana replied sounding hurt._

_I am sorry sister but it in true._

_Morgana felt like her world was over her friend and the man she secretly loved had poisoned her._

_Morgana you must kill Uther said Morgaus_

_Why should I asked Morgana? _

_Because he won't let magic back._

_How is that reason to kill?_

_Because as long as Uther lives we won't ever be free._

_All right I'll do it said Morgana._

_Good very good now here take this said M__orgaus as she took out a vile with a powder inside._

_What is it asked Morgana curiosly? _

_Oh nothing just put it in his food and the it will do the rest she said smiling. (evil)_

* * *

_Merlin felt terrible. He poisoned one of his dearest friends and the woman he loved. Morgause had taken Morgana away. And on top of that Arthur was being treated like he did all the work and he was the hero. All in all Merlin's life sucked right now._

_MERLIN ! Arthur yelled._

_Yes sire replied Merlin coming into the room._

_Where have you been you went missing yesterday and you were gone most of this morning I had to get a backup servant ._

_Um... just gathering some herbs for Guias._

_Yea right mumbled prince Arthur._

_Its true Merlin replied annoyed._

_Whatever Merlin just polish my armor clean my room and muck out the stables and your chores are done for this morning._

_Really that's nice your highness._

_Oh I almost forgot Merlin after that you can decide weather or not to tell me the truth about what you were doing said Arthur._

_Sire?_

_Oh shut up Merlin._

* * *

The day before...

After Merlin saw Morgaus leave with Morgana he ran . He ran until he found a clearing an the spoke the words **drakon alko gresa donadar **_he enchanted. Moments later a giant dragon flew down towards him and landed in the clearing. _

_Hello Kilgarrah yelled Merlin_

_Hello young and mighty warlock for what reason have you summoned me._

_I have a question to ask of you._

_Ask away young warlock._

_The lady Morgana was taken but I do not no where._

_So the witch lives still._

_Don't call her that she is my friend._

_Don't mistake her for a friend young warlock._

_Do you know where she is or not Kilgharrah? asked Merlin very annoyed._

_I'm sorry young warlock I'm afraid I do not._

_Typical! Merlin yelled_

_Then calming himself a little said well thank you none the less Kilgharrah._

_As Merlin turned to go the dragon spoke up and said be careful who to trust young warlock and with that he flew off leaving Merlin standing there thinking_

**end of flashback**

* * *

Merlin ran around the castle hurrying with his chores he worked all day and when it came close for him to be done for the was a knock on the door to the castle. No one else was there so Merlin decided to open it. When he did he got the shock of his life it was the lady Morgana.

Hello Merlin she said coldly.


	3. the quickining

It had been a week since morgana's return and at last Merlin was ready to go and talk to her.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock

"Gwen?" Asked Morgana.

"No its me Merlin"

"Then go away"

"Morgana please just talk to me I promise not to hurt you" said Merlin pain and hurt in his voice.

"All right but be quick" Morgana said before opening the door.

Merlin stepped in and just stared at her looking sad for a long while.

"What do you want?" asked Morgana annoyed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry said Merlin almost crying."

"Sorry " Morgana yelled "you tried to poison me you you your evil."

"Morgana I had a good reason to... Merlin got no farther because just then Morgana slapped him sending hum to the ground.

"A reason Merlin what kind of reason would it take to make you want to kill me" Morgana yelled crying slumping to the floor.

"Mor–Morgana I had to Morgaus was using you the only way to stop that curse was to kill you." _Merlin_ said tears dripping from his eyes. Morgana just sat there sobbing. "Morgana what is the matter."

"What's the matter Merlin you tried to murder me." Morgana said sobbing even more.

"It was to save camelot to save..." "Camelot" she yelled "you poisoned me because of Camelot to hell with Camelot."

Morgana– Merlin started but then "get out Merlin leave Camelot or I shall turn you in. Said Morgana angry again. "Morg... he tried on last time only to get cut off again. "GET OUT she yelled and never come back."

Merlin got up an ran out of the room crying softly.

Little did the pair know they had been watched.

* * *

**Minuets ago**

Gwen was walking up toward Morgana's chambers when she heard yelling. Thinkin Morgana moght be in trouble sh tiptoed to the door when she peeked in she saw Morgana and Merlin talking and yelling. Gwen decided not to interrupt so instead she hid by the door and listened to the conversation.

**end of flashback**

* * *

Merlin ran he did not care about anything anymore he just ran. Merlin ran until hea had reached the clearing and then cried out

**drakon arke dondes tralamor'e **

_The great dragon showed up shortly after that he flew down and landed._

_Hello young warlock how may I help today._

_Hello my friend yelled Merlin I need a ride._

_Oh very well young warlock were to? _

_Sorcerer's Mountian the home of magic and burial ground to my father._

_Are you sure you want this Merlin._

_Yes please just do it._

_Very well you warlock._

* * *

(: Hey guys please review :)


	4. Balinor

_**please guys review**_

_**P.S. read the last part of the last chapter again.**_

* * *

_Merlin thought about his father Balinor. He only had spent a few days with him before he had died at the hands of bandits. After that he buried his father at the foot of sorcerer mountian. He was caught up into his thoughts until Kilgarrah interupted him._

_"We are here" said the dragon _

_Merlin had not noticed that they had flown so far already but finally he turned and said_

_"Thank you Kilgarrah will you please stay and wait until I am finished?" Asked Merlin wondering._

_"As you wish young warlock" the dragon said with comforting eyes._

_With that Merlin started to walk to his fathers grave. When Merlin got there he fell down crying "I miss you father I'm so confused everything is going wrong" he said sobbing._

_Merlin just laid there until he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He jumped and turned and there was his father._

_"Father?"Merlin asked shocked._

_"My son" Balinor said with a smile._

_"How is this possible?" Asked still very shocked._

_"My child we must hurry they have not granted me much time" his father said_

_"Who are they" Merlin asked_

_"Never mind them I have come to tell you something my son" he replied to Merlin with patience._

_"What is it father?" Asked Merlin curiously._

_"Merlin I have come to tell you that there are many answers to your questions but only one to your destiny my son."_

_"What is the answer?" Asked Merlin._

_"To live with it your destiny is part of you and you need to accept that your answers are within you and your destiny for they may effect you more than you might think." Said Balinor strong but kind._

_"So my life is set out for me?" "Great" said Merlin sarcastically._

_"No my son your destiny is your choice you make it through all your choices Merlin."_

_"Father?" Merlin asked scared because his father was fading away._

_"Goodbye my son I know you will make the right choice I love you Merlin as I have since the first day i met you."_

_"I love you too." Merlin said knowing this was probably the last time he would ever see him again. __After crying shortly Merlin rose up to his feet turned an walked back to Kilgharrah._

_"Kilgharrah I need to get to Camelot." Merlin yelled as he ran towards the dragon._

_"As you wish young warlock." The dragon said getting up from his laying position._

_With that Merlin climbed on and they headed back to Camelot._

* * *

"M'lady? Gwen asked.

Yes Morgana said looking up ( she was lying in her bed getting ready for sleep) to Gwen.

" I can't lie to you any more m'lady I walked in yesterday to your's and Merlin's chat.

Said Gwen blushing.

Morgana was shocked. "Um how much did you hear asked Morgana scared.

"Everything." Gwen said before asking did Merlin really poison you?

"Yes its true but you must promise never to tell." Morgana said

"Morgana you were pois"... Gwen started before being interrupted.

"Do you promise?" Morgana asked.

"Fine I promise" Gwen said

Good said" Morgana

"I don't understand he poisoned you!" Said Gwen.

"I know but I made him promise he would leave Camelot and never return." Said Morgona.

"You did what?" Gwen yelled.

"He got to live." She tried

"Whatever Morgana I'm leaving." "She said turned and left.

* * *

**I tried for longer this time please review :)**


	5. the returning pt:1

_**Homicide? Well any way guys om back get ready for chapter 5. And thank you for any reviews.**_

* * *

_As they flew Merlin thought about his plan. It was not very good but it was all he had. His plan was to march into Morgana's room and confront her. It was really not good but it whas better than leaving Camelot and everything he loved._

_With that they landed an Merlin dismounted and said "thank you" to the dragon._

_"It was my pleasure young warlock" Kilgharrah said as he flew back up into the cloud's._

_With that Merlin turned and ran towards Camelot._

* * *

_Gwen kept thinking about what Morgana had said._

_Merlin couldn't be gone could he?_

_She had all these thoughts in her head when she ran into Arthur._

_"Oh I'm so sorry my lord." Said Gwen blushing._

_"No no I should have been watching where I was going." Arthur said smiling like an idiot._

_"My lord I'm sorry I must go." she said trying to get around him only to be stopped by Arthur._

_Please don't go I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time together? Arthur asked hoping she would agree._

_I'm sorry my lord but I have to much work to do." she said feeling sorry._

_Oh come on I can get someone to fill in for you." Arthur said in on last ditch effort._

_Giving in she asked "where will we going." _

_Jumping with excitement Arthur said "how about a picnic?" _

_"Sure that sounds lovely now please Arthur I have to go" she said._

_"See you later than" Arthur said as he walked away nearly skipping with joy._

* * *

Merlin stood pacing back and forth by Morgana's door.

What would he do? What would he say? Finally (after standing there forever)he just barged in.

Spinning around Morgana saw him "Merlin what the hell are you doing here"

Good question Merlin thought "uh..." was all Merlin could thing to say.

"Merlin I thought I told you to leave Camelot." Morgana said.

Finally finding his voice he said "Morgana I can't leave this is my destiny." He immediatly wished he hadn't.

"Your destiny? Merlin you are a lowly servant what sort pf destiny could you possibly have." She asked wondering. She had been secretly questioning if he had magic for som time the way he always managed to do the things he did.

This was it he thought it was time to stop lying to her he cared about her to much. Sighing he started "Morgana I need to tell you something something I should have told you a long time ago."

"What is it." She said somehow knowing what was coming somehow sensing it.

**forebae**

Merlin said his hand flaming up "I'm a sorcerer I have magic."

Morgana was shocked even though she knew it was coming she was still shocked.

"You lied to me." She said "I told you I was a sorceress but no you couldn't even tell me this." She said at the same time slapping him.

"Morgana come on you where the kings ward I couldn't trust you Morgana but I am trusting no begging you now to forgive me or at ideas just let me stay." He said stepping closer there faces only mere in his apart him looking into he eyes and hers to his.

You want me to trust you after you poisoned me" Morgana said whispering.

"Morgana you have to believe me when I say that if I could I would take everything back even if it meant us dying we would have died together as friends." Merlin said truthfully.

Morgana couldn't believe it he would let Camelot die just so they could remain friends?

Sighing she gave in and said "Merlin you can stay I promise I won't tell but as for trust I still can't fully trust you but you can stay." She said not admitting that she missed him more than he thought.

"Well my lady I look forward to changing your mind on that." He said smiling as he turned to leave.

"Idiot" she said giving up and smiling.

With that Merlin left still grinning wide.

* * *

**hope you liked it please review:):):):)**


	6. the picnic Pt:1

Merlin went grinning down the hallway after having a great conversation with Morgana she was finally letting him in and he was happier than ever. He kept thinling until he ran into someone he was really hopping he could have avoided today Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur exclaimed "where the hell were you?"

"Uh tavern." (like that would help) Merlin said immediately wishing he had not.

"Merlin what is wrong with you that is the supposed seventh time spending a day at the tavern this month."

Uh... Merlin started

"Uh really Merlin all you can say for yourself is uh have you finally lost the nerve to speak?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry sire I'll try better what would you like me to do?"

"You can start by polishing my armor and mucking out the stables." Arthur said.

"What about lunch sire." Merlin asked.

"I uh... not hungry really." Arthur asked hoping his manservant didn't notice anything.

Lucky for him Merlin was to lost in his own world to notice anything strange.

Instead he just said very simply "is there anything else you would like sire?

Arthur stared at him " anything else? What's wrong with you you should be complaining." Arthur said looking at him strange.

Very well sire Merlin said passing by and leaving a bewildered Arthur his mouth hanging open.

* * *

After his conversation with Arthur Merlin ran into Gwen who looked very very happy to see him for some reason and last eventually Guias who had been extremely worried when he hadn't returned to Camelot. All on all every thing was going well for a change.

* * *

**one week later...**

Merlin walked up to Morgana's door with the rose in his hand. He put the rose (and his hand) behind his back and knocked. After a few seconds the door opened and standing there was Morgana.

"Merlin what are you doing here?" Asked Morgana.

"Just wanted to say hi and give you this he said taking the rose from behind his back and holding it out towards her.

"Um thank you I guess." Morgana said taking the rose.

"Oh what I forgot on last thing my lady." Merlin said bowing low.

"Oh and what might that be." She said giggling.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime maybe we could talk about magic." Merlin said smiling.

"Well than." Morgana said as she couldn't help but smile. "How could I refuse?"

"Than how about a picnic with me tomorrow afternoon." Merlin said hoping she didn't have any plans.

I'll see you then Morgana said as she cloaed the door happier than she had been in a long time.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Arthur said.

"Come on Arthur please I really need tommorow afternoon off." Merlin asked begging him.

" why should I you spend days at the tavern and you want a afternoon off?" Arthur asked appalled by him.

"Please sire I already promised her..." he was then interrupted by Arthur.

"You have a date?" He asked now very curious.

"Uh sort of." said Merlin blushing now realizing what he had said.

"Well now I might have to reconsider letting you have tomorow afternoon off." Arthur said smiling.

"Oh thank you sire." Merlin said relieved.

Wait Merlin I did not say yes yet." Arthur said still grinning.

Sire." Merlin said anxious.

"Tell me her name and you may go." Arthur said trying hard to stop grinning.

Um Claria. " Merlin tried.

"Merlin you are the worst liar ever but fine if you don't want to tell me her real name I suppose you can still go as long as you promise to tell me her name later. Arthur said giving up and grinning again.

All right sire Merlin said now worried how he was going to explain to Arthur about Morgana when he got back. But for now he was so trilled he could go he didn't care.

* * *

**that afternoon...**

_Merlin was having a great day he was getting to go on a date with Morgana. He was walkin to her chambers right now. He walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and there stood Morgan in one of her beautiful dresses._

_"Merlin." She said smiling._

_"Hey Morgana you ready." Merlin said smiling back._

_"Yes but there's one problem." She said looking worried._

_"What?" Merlin said his smile going away._

_"How exactly are we going to get out of the castle without anyone noticing?" She said_

_"Easy we can put you in disguise." Merlin said_

_"Let me guess it involves magic." Morgana said with a smirk._

_"Yes." Merlin said._

_"Fine but what are we going to do?" She asked_

_"Oh just a simple changing spell." Merlin replied._

_"Ok then let's get started." She said._

* * *

**_Hey guys I know a little cheesy but you know I just couldn't resist. Review :) :) :)_**


	7. the picnic Pt:2

**!Hey guys! Just waned to tell you that I might to wright a chapter every day anymore. I was sick for a week from school so now I have some catching up to do **

**!Thanks for any reviews enjoy! :) :) :)**

* * *

There date started off pretty well. They used the changing spell on Morgana and they successfully got out of the the castle and started walking to there chosen place for the picnic. They were silent for a wile until finally Morgana spoke up.

"So um when can we have me change back?" She asked fidgeting uncomfortably with the maid outfit she had on.

"Don't worry you can change back at the lake." Merlin said giggling at her fidgeting.

"The lake?" Morgana asked.

"Oh I hope you don't mind I choose it because its one of my favorite places." Merlin said.

"No no I love the lake." She said quickly.

With that they went off towards the lake.

* * *

They arrived at lake and started setting up the picnic. There was a really long silence before Merlin finally spoke.

Morgana I just want to say I'm so sorry for what happened."

(Great start to a date dude :( :( :( sad face)

"Merlin I just don't understand why you would." She said starting to tear up.

"Morgana I told you Morgause made you the key to breaking the curse." He said

"Why?" Morgana asked getting mad at Merlin for accusing her sister.

"How should I know?" Merlin asked

"Merlin I... I need to tell you about me and Morgause." She said knowing what was coming.

"What?" Merlin said starting to tense up.

"We... we are sisters." Morgana said waiting for yelling.

Instead he surprised her by him saying.

"Yea I kind of guessed you two were related." Merlin said turning back to his food.

They ate in silence until finally Morgana broke the silence by saying

How did you guess? She asked.

Morgana it was obvious she used you in every one of her attempts to kill Uther. You were very powerful or your related I guessed. Merlin said.

They went silent for the rest of the meal.

* * *

The two had a enjoyable day. They went splashing in the lake. They climbed some of the trees around the area. Then they went and laid down on the grass. It was a long time before they spoke but after a while Morgana said "Merlin I... I think I understand why you did what you did." She said starting to tear up about the subject.

"Morgana I'm sorry I wish I could have found another way." He said sitting up a bit and turning to face her.

"Merlin If what you said is true than there was no other way." She said not noticing her head getting closer to his.

"It is Morgana you can trust me." The said starring into her deep blue eyes.

"I... I trust you." She whispered leaning in more so there faces were only mere inches apart.

That was all it took they leaned in and kissed. When they parted Morgana smiled and laid back down leaving a blushing Merlin laying down soon after that. They lay there for a while before they fell asleep.

* * *

GET THE FIEND"

Merlin woke up to screaming and he as he sat up he was looking into the eys of Uther and his guards.

* * *

**Hey guys I know short chapter next one will be a two part chapter part 1 Exile part 2 Gwain ****Please please review :)**


End file.
